The Magic Which Kuroko Uses
by lysgurl
Summary: Hogwarts AU. Kagami has just moved from Seirin Wizarding School in America to London's Hogwarts. He thinks his dream of being the best wizard ever is over since no one strong is said to attend Hogwarts. That is until he meets the Generation of Miracles. It is up to him and a small, seemingly useless boy named Kuroko to take the five members down. KurokoxGoM and KagamixKuroko
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Well, welcome to the story in which Kagami is a new student at Hogwarts and is ready to take on the Generation of Miracles with Kuroko to become the best wizard ever! I hope you enjoy:) leave reviews with honest opinions and questions if you can. Eventual GoMxKuroko and KagamixKuroko. If I make any mistakes forgive me, I haven't read HP forever. All character rights to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and pretty much everything else to the queen JK Rowling. **

Kagami Taiga walked down King's Cross Station, trying to figure out where the hell Platform 9¾ was. He had been pacing back and forth between Platform 9 and 10 for almost half an hour, but there were no neon signs that indicated that the train leading to Kagami's new wizarding school was somewhere in the Muggle-filled facility.

Kagami sighed as he thought back to all of his friends back at Seirin, the most talented wizarding school in America. His best friend, Himuro Tatsuya, had promised that he'd call Kagami as often as he could now that the two boys were separated by the Atlantic Ocean, and the now seventh-year, Alexandra Garcia, said she'd be keeping close tabs on Kagami to make sure he was keeping up with his studies. Kagami might've been the most powerful wizard at Seirin, even as a fourth-year, but his grades weren't as nearly as brag-worthy. It was only through Himuro's intensive cram sessions that Kagami had scraped through Potions.

"The least these idiot British wizards could do is put up a sign," Kagami muttered under his breath as he turned his cart around for the seventh time. "I knew England would suck compared to America, but man, at least we have the decency to use private planes to get to Seirin, not some old train."

Kagami rolled his cart, full of the list of items he had been instructed to bring with him for his fifth year at wizarding school but first at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, and continued to survey the crowd in hopes of locating a fellow wizard on the way to Platform 9¾. He only had five minutes left until the train was due to leave, though he wouldn't mind it if he was unable to go to the wretched wizarding school. He'd rather be back at Seirin, with Himuro and Alex.

As if his fate at Hogwarts wasn't bad enough already, Kagami had heard stories on how much weaker the wizards were in England, which pissed him off. He wanted to be the best wizard the world had ever seen! How could he improve his already magnificent skills when there was no one to challenge. Himuro had always kept the red-head on his toes in case his best friend improved, which sometimes he did.

There was a long list of reasons why Kagami desired to be back home in America, and he would've gone through all of it if it hadn't been for a voice coming from his side.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" a calm voice asked.

Kagami shot up six inches into the air, and his cart started rolling away from him. A pale hand quickly whipped out and brought the cart back to Kagami.

Looking to his left, Kagami took in a short, teal-blue haired boy. His wide eyes kept a steady glance with Kagami, who could still feel his skin crawling from the boy's sudden appearance.

"Where did you come from?" Kagami shouted.

The boy's expression didn't change with Kagami's rising tone. Instead, he replied in a soothing voice. "I can show you where Platform 9¾ is."

Kagami looked the boy up and down and gaped at him. "You're a wizard?"

"Please, don't say that when so many Muggles are around." Kuroko lowered his voice and added, "But yes. I am a wizard. Soon to be a fifth year at Hogwarts, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kagami knew the boy, Kuroko, would be eaten alive back at Seirin. He was so small and meek. There was no way this pipsqueak could help Kagami become the best wizard ever, but he _was _in need of serious help in locating Platform 9¾.

"Lead the way," Kagami said.

Kuroko turned his own cart towards an abandoned ticket box in between Platform 9 and 10. It was closer to 10, but Kagami still couldn't find a sign that read to all Hogwarts students: HEY! YOU A WIZARD? WELL, HERE'S PLATFORM 9¾.

Kuroko began to make his way to the ticket box, and Kagami had nothing better to do than follow the pale boy. He had only taken three steps when he lost sight of Kuroko. He started to panic as his last hope in making it to hidden destination vanished from sight, and he attempted to peer through the thick crowd for a tuft of chalk blue hair.

"Over here."

Kagami looked over several heads and found Kuroko standing in front of the ticket box. Though a weakling, the kid was quick. Unfortunately, speed had nothing to do with being a talented wizard. Even magical skill and speed did correlate, though, Kagami had no doubt that he could still kick the smaller boy's ass.

Kagami stealthily made his way through the crowd and paused next to Kuroko.

"So?" Kagami asked. "Where's the platform?"

Kuroko pointed to the metal box. "Run into there and you'll be there."

"Are you crazy?" Kagami yelled. "Or are you just trying to make the American kid look like an idiot?"

Kuroko was unnerved by Kagami's comment. "Would you rather it if I go first?"

Kagami rolled his eyes as he realized Kuroko wouldn't let the joke die. He decided to go along with it and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure, run into the ticket box for all I care."

Kuroko readjusted his gripping on the handles of his cart and jogged towards the metal box. Kagami awaited the clang of metal hitting metal and seeing all of the boy's stuff go flying, but as the edge of Kuroko's cart came in contact with the metal box, it didn't collide. It just kept going on and on into the box until Kuroko vanished from sight.

"Wait!" Kagami called, but the boy had disappeared. "Dammit."

Kagami looked up at the nearby clock and saw there were three more minutes until his new life would depart. He knew that even if he did miss the train, someone would find him and send him to Hogwarts. There was no way he could avoid his future, and he knew that if he just let it come, it might be easier. And hey, maybe one of the losers in Hogwarts had enough strength to challenge Kagami.

"Let's go," Kagami said as he charged for the metal box.

Kagami felt his heart hammer as his cart neared the ticket box, but it lessened as his surrounding spontaneously transformed to a bustling platform full of adults sending their children off on the gigantic train ahead.

"Whoa," Kagami said.

"I'm glad to see you made it," Kuroko said.

Kagami turned to his side and grabbed the boy by the neckline of his black shirt. "Quit doing that!"

"Doing what?" Kuroko asked.

"Disappearing and then reappearing without even raising your wand," Kagami said. With an exasperated sigh, he set the pipsqueak down and looked to the train filled of bubbly children from ages eleven to seventeen. "So, what now?"

Kuroko fixed his shirt so it was in proper place. "We get on the train in compartments with our stuff and leave for Hogwarts."

"Is it assigned seating?" Kagami asked. On the plane rides to Seirin, Kagami was allowed to sit with whoever he wanted to. It had always been him and Himuro next to each other, and the three hour long flight never failed to be an enjoyable time.

Kuroko shook his head. "No. You can choose to sit wherever. The first years usually go to the south side of the train, so you can join them and make friends."

Kagami was ready to strangle the boy to death for his comment. "I'm a fifth year, not a freakin' first year!"

Kuroko's eyes widened the slightest bit. "Ah, well, I have never seen you before. If you are a fifth year, I would have to know you. Especially with your weird eyebrows and American accent, it'd be hard to forget someone like you."

Kagami clenched his fists. "I just moved here from America. It's my first year at Hogwarts but I am a fifth year."

Kuroko took in this new information as the last call for students to get on the train rang through the platform.

"Oi, we should go!" Kagami said.

Kuroko gathered his stuff and started heading towards the train. Kagami swiftly did the same and followed behind the fellow fifth year.

Kagami didn't know why, but the little fifth year didn't seem like that bad of a guy to have as a friend. Yeah, he was probably one of the weakest wizards in the school, but he had been the only person kind enough to help the lost American wizard. Kagami would've preferred running into the best wizard England could muster. For now, however, the pipsqueak would have to do."

As they neared the train, Kagami awkwardly coughed. "So, um, not like it's a big deal or anything, but can I sit with you?"

Kuroko froze, and Kagami slammed into his back before he could stop himself.

Turning around, Kuroko's light blue eyes met Kagami's fiery red ones. "That would be fine."

Kuroko went back to walking, and Kagami followed. "By the way, my name is Kagami. Kagami Taiga. And I'm going to be the best wizard to walk through the halls of Hogwarts."

Kuroko turned into an empty compartment, and Kagami headed in with him. He dropped all of his stuff on the ground and collapsed on the surprisingly comfortable seat. He thought that he would finally be able to relax when Kuroko spoke up from the other seat.

"You'll never be the best."

Kagami opened one of his eyes. "What?"

"You'll never be the best wizard at Hogwarts."

Kagami sat straight up in his seat. "And why's that? You haven't even seen me use magic. I was the best at Seirin, so I'll easily be the best here!"

Kuroko sternly shook his head. "You don't know about them, then."

"Who?" Kagami asked.

"At Hogwarts, there are five fifth years that are renowned throughout the world for their tremendous strength and magic capabilities. They are prophesized to be the best wizards of our generation. The wizarding world has even given them a tremendous title: the Generation of Miracles."

"Yeah, right," Kagami spat. "If they're that strong why have I never heard about them?"

Kuroko shrugged but didn't break the intense eye-contact between the two of them. "But I'm warning you, Kagami, if you want to be the best at Hogwarts, you'll have to work harder than you ever imagined. Those five…" something flashed behind Kuroko's eyes before he continued "…they're monsters."

"It sounds like you're afraid of them!" Kagami laughed. "Well, even if they are decent wizards, I'm not letting them get the better of me. I will destroy them all and become the best wizard in Hogwarts, no, the best in the world!"

"If that's really your dream," Kuroko said, not making fun of his dream like everyone else, even Himuro, had, "can I ask you a favor?"

Kagami nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Kuroko leaned forward in his seat opposite of Kagami's. "Let me help you."

"Huh?" Kagami said, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to help you take down the Generation of Miracles," Kuroko said, a sharp look in his eye. "I'll make you the best wizard at Hogwarts by the end of the year."

Kagami almost laughed at the boy's comment at first. This pipsqueak? Help him? Ha! There was no way he could help with anything besides Kagami's studies. He needed someone who didn't look like a single _expelliarmus _could send him to the hospital.

But his hysterics were stopped by the fierce determination in Kuroko's otherwise tranquil eyes. Kagami knew, deep down, the boy wasn't asking Kagami for him to accept his helping hand, he was demanding it.

_Well, _Kagami thought, _I need at least one ally if I want to take on the Generation of Miracles, even if they are all talk._

"Fine," Kagami said.

Kuroko's lips upturned in a smile and he extended his hand in the form of a fist to Kagami. "Partners?"

Kagami backed away from the fist. "That sounds like a little too much."

Kuroko's stern look returned. "Are you serious about taking down the Generation of Miracles?"

"Hell, yeah!" Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko tightened his fist. "Then we'll have to be partners."

Kagami didn't know why Kuroko was so set on taking down their fellow fifth years that reigned over Hogwarts. He would ask the boy later. For now, he decided to accept the boy as a comrade. Anyway, if he was too weak and useless, Kagami could just drop him and find someone new to be partners with.

"Partners it is," Kagami said.

The boys' hit fists just as the train began to roll away from Platform 9¾ and on its path to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Chapter 2

"Akachin?"

A pair of heterochromatic eyes looked up from the Daily Prophet and met large purple ones. "Yes, Atsushi?"

"When will the trolley get here?" Murasakibara asked. He held up his empty bag that had held handfuls of candy not ten minutes ago. "I'm starving."

A green-haired male sitting to Murasakibara's right pushed a pair of glasses up the bridge of his nose. "The train ride has only just begun. Surely, you can go without sucking on a lollipop for more than ten minutes?"

Murasakibara frowned. "Ah, but Midochin, I want some candy now."

"Shut up, you two," a fifth year with deeply tanned skin groaned. His eyes were closed, and his head was leaning against the window. "I need to sleep."

"Hey, Aominecchi, don't be so mean!" a frivolous blond protested. "It's the first day of the school year."

Aomine crunched his nose in disgust. "Ugh. That means I have schoolwork again."

Akashi turned to Aomine, and even though the blue-haired boy didn't have his dark eyes open, he could sense one yellow and one red eye peering at him.

"I expect you to keep up your grades, Daiki," Akashi warned. "Not one of you is to be a failure at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I know," Aomine muttered. "I'll just copy Midorima."

"Hey!" Midorima protested, but was silenced by Akashi raising his hand.

"We have something important to talk about," Akashi began in a level voice.

Murasakibara lowered his empty bag and Aomine begrudgingly opened his eyes.

"I can guess what this will be about," Midorima said.

"You're probably right, Shintaro," Akashi said. "We need to discuss Tetsuya."

Aomine felt his throat tighten, but he acted like he wasn't affected at all by hearing that name. "What about him?"

Akashi knew Testuya was still a sensitive topic with Daiki, but he refused to lessen the importance of the topic. There was no time for sympathies for what happened in the past. They needed to fix it and rebuild the foundation that created the greatness that was the Generation of Miracles, which Akashi was in charge of.

"We need to get him back on our side."

The compartment full of the Generation of Miracles was silent for several seconds. Aomine averted his eyes to the landscape out the window and tried to not picture the face of his once best friend. He shut his eyes close, but it only worsened the images within his mind. Tetsu's face appeared behind Aomine's sealed eyelids. The boy's ruffled blue hair, his wide, innocent eyes, and his slender body. All of it made Aomine's stomach painfully churn.

Kise was the first to break the silence. "I miss Kurokocchi! I can't wait for him to come back with us."

"That is if does," Midorima said. A glint of light flashed across the lenses of his glasses. "From our last encounter, I still believe he will avoid us to the best of his ability."

"But I'm in the same house as him!" Kise exclaimed. "He can't avoid me if we share a dorm."

Aomine shook his head. "You're an idiot, Kise."

Kise pouted. "Aw, Aominecchi!"

"Silence," Akashi demanded.

The compartment immediately obeyed, and Akashi surveyed the other members of the Generation of Miracles. His eyes landed on Kise last.

"Ryouta, you are indeed in the same house as him, so it is up to you to start breaking the wall between us and him. You are probably the most…energetic one out of us. Tetsuya never had any ill-feelings for you until _that _happened. It will be best that you are pit with him."

Kise nodded his head. "Yes, Akashicchi."

Akashi grinned. "Excellent, Ryouta. Daiki, Shintaro, and Atsushi, you don't have any instructions until I get an update from Ryouta by the end of the week. If given the opportunity, try to interact with Tetsuya. We are all bound to have at least one class with him."

Aomine withheld a groan. He didn't know how he would act if he was put in a class with Testu. Last year, they had had Defense Against the Dark Arts together. They were always seated next to each other, and because of the small boy, Aomine had ended up enjoying the class that year. But so much had changed since then. Now with the pale boy in his class, Aomine would have no chance of focusing.

"Are you sure we need him so badly?" Murasakibara asked. He rubbed his empty stomach and raised an eyebrow. "I mean, he wasn't that strong."

"Tetsuya is like an amplifier," Akashi explained. "Standing alone, it's useless, but once plugged in, it heightens the power of itself and that of which is attached to it."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Yes, the Generation of Miracles desperately needed to get back their amplifier. If they didn't, they wouldn't be as great as they had established themselves to be the last four years. They would be, as some thought, 'all talk.'

And Akashi wouldn't stand for that. He would make sure he and the Generation of Miracles would go down in history as the best team of wizards in the world. The only way to do that would be with Testuya's helping hand.

"He'll come back to us," Akashi said, assured of his success. "He needs to."

**A/N: So, you like the GoM Hogwarts-style? How will they react when they see their 'amplifier' already has someone new, and what happened to make Kuroko leave the group? The GoM's houses (most of them are in different ones) will be revealed next chapter, and so will Kagami's and Kuroko's. Hope everyone isn't OOC in this. Leave reviews!**

**Also, thank you guest reviewer: Rika , and this story's followers/favorite-ers(?): PrimoGiotto5510, Kuroko8no8basuke, dayanaacob, and fflover80**


	3. Chapter 3

"I have to admit," Kagami said as he walked down the hallway leading to the Great Hall, "this place isn't half-bad."

Kuroko gave him a sideways glance. "What did you expect from Hogwarts?"

Kagami shrugged. "An old castle with cobwebs and rotting corpses all over the place."

Kuroko faced back to the doors at the end of the hallway. "I don't think you'll find such things around here. The school may be old, but it is well-kept and a place some people find more home-like than their actual ones."

Kagami had liked the school, but not to that extent. He still would rather be back in his new apartment in London, or better yet, back at Seirin with Himuro and Alex.

"So, what were those things you were telling me about earlier?" Kagami asked.

"The houses?"

"Yeah!" Kagami exclaimed. "Like Slytherout and Ravenfoot, right?"

Kuroko slowly explained, "There are four houses at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. All of them have their prides and vices, but to be a part of one means to be a part of a family. It is unfortunate you will have to join one so late, but I'm sure whatever house you end up in will take care of you."

"When will I get put in my house?" Kagami asked. Though he wouldn't admit it, he was excited to get put into one of the weird-named houses. It was an aspect he had never heard of at Seirin.

"Since you are a new student, you will have to go with the first years. I'll have to leave you when we reach the Great Hall, but don't worry, I'll meet up with you after dinner."

Kagami's stomach began to growl at the word 'dinner.' "Will there be hamburgers?"

Kuroko gave him a disappointing shake. "No, but the food provided here is no short of excellence. I think Kagami will like it a lot."

"I sure hope so," Kagami said, wistfully.

The group of first years plus Kagami and Kuroko reached the Great Hall's doors, where a woman in thick black robes and scroll with ink scribbled across it in her hand. She waited in place until the anxious first years grew hushed.

"Good evening, first years," the woman called.

A mixture of greetings were directed at the woman, and then more silence. She kindly smiled until her eyes found Kuroko.

"Tetsuya," the woman said, "what are you doing here? You are supposed to be inside the Great Hall already."

"I know," Kuroko said. "Kagami is a fifth year but new to the school, so I was trying to show him where to go to get sorted."

A smiled flashed across the woman's face. "Thank you so much, Tetsuya. I can handle your friend for now. Please, go inside."

Kuroko gave the woman a slight bow before slipping through the door. He hadn't opened it wide enough to allow Kagami or any of the first years get a glimpse at what waited beyond the wooden doors taller than a troll.

"Hello, first years and Kagami Taiga," the woman greeted. "I am Professor McGonagall and the headmaster of Hogwarts. Inside this room…"

The headmaster began to talk, and Kagami accidentally zoned out. He was too focused on the audible hubbub beyond the doors. Kagami really couldn't wait to figure out what house he would be a member of. He regretted not asking Kuroko which one he and the Generation of Miracles were in. Kagami had yet to get a glimpse of his self-proclaimed rivals.

"…we can head in," Professor McGonagall finished as the doors behind her opened upon her words.

Kagami's eyes widened as he took in the large room ahead of him. There were four elongated tables spread down the room, and one at the very end of the room facing the other four tables. Each of the tables had their members dressed in specific colors. One wore red, another yellow, a different one blue, and the last green.

The tables were barren of any food, but Kagami neglected his empty stomach as the group of first years shoved him forward as they walked to the end of the room, stopping only when they reached the front of the lone table. A single chair was placed in the center of the room for all to see, and atop the chair was an old, withered hat, overdone with an erected point.

Before Kagami could even comprehend the stars shooting across the ceiling, a feature never seen at Seirin, the sorting ceremony commenced, and the alphabetized list ran. First there was a something-or-other Arlo. The eleven-year-old boy placed the hat on his head, and after approximately fifteen seconds of nothing, the hat, to Kagami's utter surprise, screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers emerged from the table clothed in yellow as the kid merrily skipped down from the precipice and entered his new family.

The process then continued for a Cross, then an Edder, a Godson, a Franz, and on and on until Professor McGonagall reached the 'T's.

"Kagami Taiga," she called. "A fifth year in class, but as a new student to Hogwarts from America, he will just be sorted now."

The students at the tables murmured in interest, and one particular red-head from the table of green was staring down the new student with an intent look.

Kagami steadily reached the chair and allowed the extravagant hat to be placed on his skull.

"Ah, what do we have here?" the hat questioned. "A new student? This is original, though the decision is all too easy. With your determination and dedication, it's no other option. GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of red roared as the new American boy leaped off the seat and tried to find an open spot. Some people squeezed over, and Kagami was able to fit himself in a cozy seat.

Kagami was greeted with lots of welcomes and congratulations. A young man sitting next to him stuck out his and introduced himself.

"My name is Hyuuga Junpei. I am a sixth year and a prefect. Though new to our school, I expect you to be on your best behavior."

Hyuuga pressed his glasses up, but they were hit out of place as a sharp hand smacked his back.

"Hyuuga!" a girl yelled. "Just because you are a prefect doesn't mean you have to act so cold."

The girl, seated opposite of Hyuuga, shoved the spectacled boy aside and extended her hand. "I'm Riko, and I'm a prefect, too, though I'm a lot nicer than Hyuuga, unless you are in fact a troublemaker." In a more serious tone, she added, "Gryffindor will win the House Cup this year, and I'm not having some American punk mess that up, okay?"

Kagami didn't know what to think of Gryffindor's prefects, but he nodded his head frantically. "Yes! I won't do anything wrong."

"Good," Riko said. "Now, the ceremony's almost over, so we can eat soon."

"Thank God," Kagami said.

The last first year, by the name of Zielinksi, went to sit with Ravenclaw when the headmaster made her last words before dinner commenced. Once she extended her hands out and said her final words, the five tables in the Great Hall were suddenly jam-packed with glorious foods of all sorts. In front of Kagami, despite Kuroko telling him differently, there were hamburgers.

"Ha!" Kagami called triumphantly. He grabbed a hamburger in each hand and began stuffing them down his throat. By the time he was on his sixth, there was ketchup dribbling down his chin.

"You might need this."

Kagami felt a chill race up his spine as he heard the familiar voice. He slowly turned to his right and saw Kuroko sitting next to him. He was holding out a cloth napkin for Kagami to use on his red-tainted face.

"I told you to stop doing that!" Kagami yelled.

Kuroko tossed the napkin at Kagami wordlessly, and Kagami easily caught it. He began to wipe his entire face free of the ketchup when he realized what it meant if Kuroko was sitting at the same table as him.

"You're in Gryffindor, too?" Kagami asked, excitedly.

Kuroko nodded. "Yes. House of the brave, to put it simply."

Kagami dropped the napkin on his plate and reached for another hamburger. "Ah, at least I have a friend in my house. You can still help me out around school while we also work on taking down the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami didn't mean to talk so loudly, but everyone sitting around him froze upon hearing his words.

Hyuuga's eyes grew dark. "You want to take down the Generation of Miracles?"

Kagami didn't see what the big deal was. "Yeah. I want to be the best wizard at Hogwarts."

"Have you ever seen those guys?" a boy with dark hair and gray eyes asked. "They are, after all, miraculous."

The boy began to laugh at his joke, though it hadn't even been a real joke, and Kagami tried to figure out why everyone was so unnerved but what he had said.

"Where are they?" Kagami asked. He desperately turned to Kuroko. "I want to see my enemies."

Hyuuga looked to Kuroko, silently asking him if the American was serious, but Kuroko was already pointing his finger around the room.

"In Ravenclaw, there's Midorima Shintarou," Kuroko said as he pointed out a green haired boy with glasses and a firm expression. He was talking to a bubbly pink-haired girl with one smoking body.

"Midorima," Kagami muttered. "He just looks like a smart ass."

"Don't doubt him," Kuroko warned. He didn't elaborate on the Ravenclaw boy and adjusted his finger to a new table, the one of yellow. "In Hufflepuff, there's Murasakibara Atsushi."

This guy stuck out a lot more than the first. He had long, purple hair that carelessly fell to his shoulders, and his body towered all those around him. His plate was stacked high with nothing but sweets.

"There are two members of the Generation of Miracles in Slytherin," Kuroko said, quickly moving on from Murasakibara. "First, is Aomine Daiki, who is the strongest of the five."

Kagami noticed Kuroko's voice had gone cold ever since bringing up the Generation of Miracles. It grew to a new iciness as he mentioned the dark blue-haired guy poking at his food with a frown, making Kagami wonder what exactly Kuroko had to do with the Generation of Miracles. His desire to know intensified as he kept looking over his competition.

"And then there is Akashi Seijirou, the ruler of the Miracles." Kuroko's finger lingered on a red-head with his back to Kagami. He was facing Aomine, who still looked like he'd rather be dead than at dinner with all the students.

Kagami went over the Generation of Miracles in his head when he realized something. "Wait, what about the last one? You said there were five."

"There are," Kuroko stated.

"Then who is he?"

"His name is—"

"KUROKOCCHI!" a shrill voice screamed.

Kagami's ears painfully rang as the voice filled his eardrums, and he watched in upmost confusion as a blond-haired boy came racing from his end of the Gryffindor table for Kuroko.

The blond tried to wrap his arms around the small boy, but Kuroko quickly ducked to the side and allowed the obnoxious blond to face plant into a tray of cupcakes.

"AH!" the blond exclaimed. He pulled his frosting covered face up with a large pout. "Kurokocchi should be nicer to me. We haven't talked since last year."

"I know," Kuroko said. "I've been meaning to avoid you and the others."

The cupcake-faced boy wiped off the traces of deliciousness from his cheeks and stared down Kuroko. Unseen by Kuroko or the rest of the group surrounding him, four other pairs of eyes, two from Slytherin, one from Hufflepuff, and another from Ravenclaw, were watching the scene play out.

"Kurokocchi," the blond said, suddenly serious, "we need to talk."

"Right now?" Kuroko asked.

"Please."

Kuroko wasn't going to agree in the first place, but Kagami shot up from his seat and pointed an accusing finger at the annoying wizard and his over usage of the term -cchi.

"Wait a second, who the hell are you and why do you need Kuroko?"

"Uh, Kagami, you shouldn't—" Hyuuga tried to warn, but the blond's voice overrode his.

"My name's Kise Ryouta," the blond said with a giddy smile. "I'm a member of the Generation of Miracles and Kuroko's best-est friend ever."

**A/N: Okay, I know some of you may think the houses seem weird but come on like obviously Akashi would be in Slytherin, and so would Aomine. And before I get accused of the stereotyping involved on the subjects of houses I DID NOT PUT THEM IN HERE JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE 'BAD' WHICH, IN MY OPINION, THEY AREN'T REALLY. Anyway, Midorima is the most sensible out of the bunch so he's a shoe-in for Ravenclaw (hint: girl sitting next to him with ****pink**** hair). Murasakibara is debatable, but Kise belongs in Gryffindor since he was brave enough to become a part of the Generation of Miracles (reflecting back on actual KnB) THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES! Shoutout to cookiemond, Oracle of the Fates, Riddikuluss, izzywalz1999, sakurayukari, KiyoraYuki1827, LittleCarmen1920, ririnto, SenkoHasegawa, Snickers019, Yume Kurai, Carvalho, Akira Phantomthief, kuroshiro.19, kistune girl yuki, sncwqueen, LaLunaLight, merlin-madness22 sakura1313, QueenofFanfiction99, vanoin, misa kaguya hime, mai-nightmare3, and special thanks to the reviewers: cookiemond, guest, LaLunaLight and Senko Hasegawa. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kagami turned to Kuroko with a confused expression. "What?"

"We aren't best friends," Kuroko said, staring down Kise. "We aren't even friends anymore."

"Kurokocchi, don't be like that," Kise whined. "Just because _that _happened doesn't mean we still aren't buddies."

"Yes, it does," Kuroko argued. "_That _wiped away whatever friendship you believe we shared."

Kise wiped faux tears mixed with remaining smears of frosting off his face. "But we were and still are friends!"

"Did you truly believe that after what you and the others pulled last year everything would the same?" Kuroko asked. Kagami couldn't notice it since he only just met the boy, but Kise, who had been in the same house as the pale blue boy since their first year, could hear the hostility in his tone. "Did you imagine that after that stunt you pulled that I'd ever want to be associated with people like you?"

Kise tried to find a way to escape the conversation with a lighthearted tone, but Kuroko was dead serious. He wanted Kise to leave with his tail between his legs. Kise was about to comply and slip away to his seat when he thought of Akashi's destined look of disapproval upon hearing that Kise was too weak to stand up to the Generation of Miracle's amplifier.

Making sure of it, Kise looked over Kuroko's head and found two boys at the Slytherin table staring at the Gryffindors. Aomine had his lips tightly pursed, and his eyes were shooting daggers into the back of the red-head beside Kuroko. Akashi, meanwhile, had spun around to calmly look as he waited for Kise to continue.

Kise had to succeed in winning back Kuroko. Whether it be tonight or tomorrow or at the end of the school year. He wouldn't fail the Generation of Miracles and let a wizard with so much talent slip away into nothingness.

"Kurokocchi," Kise began, the softness in his voice gone, "come with me."

Kuroko evenly stared at Kise. "No."

In a harder tone, Kise said, "You don't belong with the people here! You belong with me and the others. I promise, come to my side of the table and we can talk about things. I can explain why we did what we did last year, and you'll see it isn't as bad as you think."

Kuroko opened his mouth to refuse the blond's request, but Kagami shot up from his seat and spun to face Kise. Kagami grabbed Kise by his silky blond hair and pulled him so the boys were eye-to-eye.

"Listen," Kagami warned, "you and the rest of the Generation of Miracles better back off from Kuroko. You may be too blind to tell, but he's done with you guys. He doesn't need to be surrounded by assholes like yourself that are only dragging him down. Now, he only needs me."

Kise smiled at the violent American, but his eyes were dark. He lifted his arm up and tightened one of his hands around Kagami's wrist. Kagami didn't lessen his grip and neither did Kise.

"Who are you?" Kise asked coldly.

"I'm Kagami Taiga," Kagami said, releasing his grip on Kise's hair, "and I'm going to destroy you and all the other bastards in the Generation of Miracles."

Kise raised one of arched eyebrows. "Those are big words for some random kid from America."

"I'm serious, and I also plan on upholding my promise to my partner," Kagami added.

Kise looked amused by the audacity of this loud-mouth American, and he asked, "And who exactly is your so-called partner?"

Kagami laid his hand down on Kuroko's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "This guy. Kuroko Tetsuya."

At the Slytherin table, no one noticed the teacher's favorite prefect, Akashi, summon a pair of red scissors. In a hushed fit of anger, he slammed the scissors into the wooden table so they were perfectly vertical. His act went completely unnoticed because the reaction from Aomine was much more dramatic.

Aomine burst up from his seat, shoving the two people sitting next to him to the floor. They were about to protest, but their words were swallowed as they took in the sheer anger within Aomine's navy blue eyes. His hands were still on the table top, but his fingernails were scraping across the wood.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Aomine growled, staring down the red-head with his hand on Tetsu's shoulder. Aomine wanted nothing but to rip that hand off of the chalk blue boy and send the red-head flying into the wall.

"Daiki," Akashi warned as Aomine stepped out from his seat, "don't."

"But he—"

"Let's see how Ryouta goes along with this first," Akashi said. He glared at the ace of the five wizards in the Generation of Miracles until he sat back down. Fury continued to seethe from his pores, and his eyes looked like they could burn through the black robes of Kagami Taiga.

"However," Akashi added, "if things go south, I will allow you to release your anger on this intruder to our school."

Aomine was momentarily appeased by this, but both Slytherin members continued to watch Kise talk to Kagami and Kuroko.

Kise's initial confusion over the Kuroko and Kagami partnership faded into pure fear. How? How had Kurokocchi already find someone new? And why were they both trying to defeat the Generation of Miracles which Kuroko had worked so hard to help establish?

"Kurokocchi, is this guy really your new partner?"

"Yes," Kuroko answered simply.

Kise didn't expect this. He figured Kurokocchi would remain a lone amplifier until the Generation of Miracles snagged him back, but now all that had changed. There was a new competitor for Kuroko, one that was already on the boy's good side while the other five were definitely on the outs. Only one idea popped into Kise's brain, and he decided that he had no other choice but to go with it.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Kise said, "If that's really the case, then I will go back to my seat."

Everyone surrounding Kuroko and Kagami loosened up at these words, but Kise wasn't done just yet.

"However, I have one more thing." Kise turned his luminous yellow eyes to Kagami. "You. I challenge you to a duel, tonight."

"Kise!" Riko exclaimed. "Duels aren't allowed. You're acting like child, doing such stupid—"

"I accept," Kagami said in a heartbeat. "And you can bet that I'll kick your sorry ass."

Kise smiled. "I'll be happy to bet something on that, if you are serious about it."

"I'd bet a galleon that I could beat you in a duel."

Someone nearby whistled from the exorbitant offer, and Kuroko shook his head at Kagami, trying to tell the red-head that he should take it back. Unfortunately, Kise had baited Kagami, and there was no way he was letting the cocky American back into open water.

"Well, if we're putting money on the line, I'd say this is a pretty boring bet. It'd be a lot more interesting if we bet, let's say," a hungry glint entered Kise's eyes, "Kuroko."

Kuroko opened his mouth to refuse the ridiculous proposal when Kagami let out a burst of laughter.

"You're on!" Kagami said with extra verve. "Tonight, wherever it'd be good for you, pretty boy. Just you and me."

Kise hid his excitement. Kagami had really fallen for his trap, and by the looks of it, he wouldn't let Kuroko change his mind. He wanted to skip around the Great Hall in triumphant, but he'd save that for tonight, after he won the duel.

"I'll find someone to give you the details later," Kise said. He began to walk back to his original seat, at last, before he shortly added, "I hope you aren't all talk, Kagami. Kuroko is definitely someone worth fighting your all for."

And with that, the only Gryffindor in the Generation of Miracles sauntered back to his spot surrounded by beautiful girls that gushed about how attractive he was. He could already feel his blood pumping as he imagined him using his wand to wipe Kagami Taiga to the floor, begging for the Generation of Miracles to show him mercy.

Then Kuroko would be back in their hands, and they would make sure to never lose him again.

**So Kise vs Kagami… what will happen?! And what even happened between the GoM and Kuroko? Anyway, hope you liked and are continuing to enjoy the magic of Hogwarts tied in with KnB. Thanks followers/favoriters: jnri1130, serya-chan, The Lunar Lioness, Merle-chan, TheRedSqaure, kittycat2654, Ginpachi-sensei, J. , Shugofairy3, tomato freak, SnowTime, GreenLavender, IronFistoftheMarshMallowDragon, Kriron, lakusana, lany-chan, AND OMG REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU: LaLunaLight, SenkoHasegawa, tomato freak, lany-chan, Ginpachi-sensei, Feynelle, GreenLavender, and freaking Rika (Guest) your review made my eternity. Thanks for reading and leave reviews if you have the chance! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so so so sorry for the forever long update. Life has been crazy. Tests, school, track season, soccer season, writing my actual book, geez… well here it goes. I hope I don't disappoint. I don't have time to thank all the followers, favoriters and reviewers, but you should all know how much you mean to me! Thanks for reading and enjoy FYI I made up a spell so sorry if that confuses you haha**

"So," Kagami began, as he pulled on his shoes, "how do you know the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko was curled up under the sheets of his bed in Gryffindor's dormitory. His eyes were lazily drooping, but he held his blue orbs with Kagami's crimson ones as he got himself ready for the duel that was to commence in less than half an hour in the potions room. Kise, for some odd reason, had the key to the room, though it wouldn't have been hard to use a spell to open the door. An _alohomora_ would work just fine in the situation.

Kuroko kept silent for several seconds, debating on whether to reveal his pasts with those monsters to his new comrade. He decided that it would come out eventually, and it was best to start out slowly with the time when Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles had been on good terms.

"It was during my first year. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, our first test was to perform an extremely difficult spell. It was pass or fail, and I was unable to accomplish it no matter how hard I tried or how many hours I spent reading the spell over in books. I went to the library to look for more information when I met the eleven-year-old boy that would end up being the most powerful wizard at Hogwarts for this generation at the very least." Kuroko bit his lip before extinguishing a weary breath. Kagami couldn't see the boy's face so well in the darkness of the dorm, but he looked... sad?

"That was the day I met Aomine Daiki," Kuroko said, his voice barely a whisper.

Kagami thought over the Generation of Miracles' line-up, and the navy blue-haired boy from Slytherin came to mind.

"You mean the guy that constantly looked bored at dinner?"

Kuroko nodded. "He was in the library that day, and I took a seat at the same table as him since all the others were full. He didn't notice that I was there until he got up to leave and I told him he forgot his quill. I almost scared him right out of his skin. After he recovered, we began to talk, and I told him of my struggles with the test. He was one of the few students that excelled at the spell, and he agreed to help me pass the test. By the time the test rolled around, I was one of the best at the spell."

Kagami tried to picture the blunettes together, but he found it hard to believe that the two had ever associated with each other.

"What about the rest of them?" Kagami urged. "Kise seemed to be rather fond of you."

Kagami meant the comment to be a joke, but Kuroko didn't crack a smile. Instead he rolled around in his sheets so his back was to Kagami.

"Goodnight."

"Hey!" Kagami yelled before abruptly covering his mouth. Besides him and Kuroko, all of the other Gryffindor fifth-years were fast asleep. Kise had never returned from dinner, and most of the other Gryffindors said it was because he was attending to special prefect duties. Kagami had the idea that was definitely not the case.

With his back still to him, Kuroko asked, "What?"

"I asked you about the Generation of Miracles."

Kuroko found that he had already shared enough with the American fifth year. They had just met that day, after all. They were nowhere near the point where Kuroko felt confident enough to trust the red-head with the darkness of his past with the Generation of Miracles. However, Kuroko found himself liking the boy more than he had expected. When they had first met at King's Cross this morning, Kuroko didn't expect much beside a cocky, stuck-up boy. But when Kagami had talked of his high aspirations and Kuroko visually verified that he should be physically fit to attempt to reach his goal, Kuroko knew that if there was anyone to help him save the Generation of Miracles from themselves, it was Kagami.

"Start off easy with Kise," was all Kuroko said, and then he pulled his bed sheets over his head. From underneath, he hastily added, "Please, win. I don't like that you accepted myself as bounty, so the least you could do is make sure you keep me."

Kagami wanted to persist with his questions about Kuroko and the Generation of Miracles, but it was past midnight and each passing minute drew Kagami closer to his duel with Kise. The thought of going head-to-head with him made his heart pound in sick anticipation. He couldn't wait for the duel, and he hoped it'd be as interesting as the ones between him and Himuro back at Seirin.

Kagami pulled off his heavy robe, deciding that he didn't need it, and he threw it on top of the soon to be asleep fifth year. "Goodnight, Kuroko."

Then Kagami exited the Gryffindor in a careful silence, and he followed the map of Hogwarts Kuroko had given him. It seemed to be old and was drawn on a tarnished roll of parchment. According to Kuroko, to show the different levels of the castle, all he had to do was say _eleas_ and the levels would switch up until starting back at the bottom. He iterated _eleas _three times until locating the room labeled Potions, and he took off for the moving staircases in silence.

It took him a little less than twenty minutes to get to the classroom. It would've taken half the time if it hadn't been for one of the staircases switching directions on him at the last possible second, so he was forced to wait for it to go back to his desired position.

Now, he strode towards the potion's classroom. He noticed the door was already ajar, and he pulled his wand out of his pocket. His heart was hammering, and he greeted the sickening feeling that spread through his stomach with a smile. He was anxious, like he always was before his battles with Himuro.

_I'll win._

Kagami opened the door wider and peeked his head in. The lights weren't on, and no figure could be seen in the darkness. He extended his wand and whispered, "_Lumos._"

A small orb of light radiated off of Kagami's wand, brightening the dank room. Cauldrons were lined up on the tables which were surrounded by high standing chairs. In the corner of the room, Kagami saw his opponent.

"Hello, Kise," Kagami said.

Kise shook his fingers through his luscious blond hair with a grin. "Kagami, you actually showed up."

"Of course I did," Kagami growled. "You don't scare me."

Kise cocked his head. "I don't?"

Kagami rolled his eyes at the cocky wizard. "You pretty-faced twig couldn't hit me with a spell even if your life depended on it."

Kise stretched out his own wand and pointed it at Kagami. "Are you so sure about that? I mean, Kurokocchi did side with me and the others because he knew we were the strongest wizards at Hogwarts."

"You can't be that strong if he left you guys," Kagami taunted. "He's with me now, so he must think I'm way stronger than you or the others."

"You think you can beat me so easily?" Kise asked, tilting his head.

Kagami nodded. "Hell yes. I could take you and the others out simultaneously if I wanted to."

Kise darkly grinned, and he pulled his wand back down to his side. "Funny that you say that."

"Huh?" Kagami began, just as the attack began.

The lights in the room came to life, and Kagami's wand was no longer needed to illuminate what had hidden under desks or in the shadows as Kise and Kagami had spoken.

A red and yellow eye bore into him with mild amusement. "You fell into our rather nasty trap, Taiga."

Kagami's eyes darted to the four new members of the altercation. All of them were familiar faces, and Kagami felt his blood freeze.

Aomine. Midorima. Murasakibara. Akashi. The Generation of Miracles had assembled, much to Kagami's surprise.

Kagami killed the illuminating spell but kept his wand ready to block any attack his five competitors could throw at him.

"What the hell, Kise!" Kagami exclaimed. "A dual is only between two people, not a five vs one."

"But didn't you just say that you could take us all on?" Akashi asked, a small smile on his lips.

"I can!" Kagami said.

"Tsk." Aomine glared at Kagami and sunk deeper into his seat at the table in the back of the classroom. "You couldn't take on a single one of us as you are now."

"If that's so, why did Kuroko abandon all of you guys and go with me?" Kagami asked. He surveyed each of the wizards surrounding and noted the dark looks that entered their eyes. Aomine had sat up from his slump and glared at Kagami with new hostility. Kagami added, "He promised me that we'd take you all down as a team. He even made me do this over-exaggerated fist bump to agree to it."

Aomine snapped out his wand faster than Kagami thought imaginable, and before he could even take a breath after speaking, a stream of light came soaring at him.

"_Alarte ascendare!" _

The spell collided with Kagami's chest, and he was sent flying through the air. He traveled the length of the room he had already crossed and slammed into the wall. The air in his chest was released as he fell to the ground with a hollow thud.

Kagami groaned and looked up to see the Generation of Miracles giving him a wide variation of looks. Aomine was grinning so wide that his lips seemed to touch his ears, and Kise was jumping up in down with excitement. Akashi's small smile was still there, not growing or decreasing in size. Murasakibara looked only interested in the bag of chips in his hand, and Midorima was busy wiping off his glasses.

"You want to go, too," Kagami said to Aomine. "I can take you out faster than pretty boy."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "You're hardly any competition. After all, the only one that can out-dual me is me."

Kagami brought his wand and leveled it with Aomine. "I'll change that thought of yours right now."

Simultaneously, two voices rung out in the classroom.

"Daiki, stand down," Akashi demanded.

"Kagami, please don't," the other said.

Six heads swerved to where the new voice had come from, and they peered at the short boy standing at the entrance to the classroom.

"Kuroko?" Kagami exclaimed.

Kuroko only focused on Kagami as he entered the room. He put his hand down on the back of Kagami's shirt and tugged it once.

"We need to go back to the dorms, Kagami," Kuroko said, his eyes still not wandering to the five other wizards gaping at him. "Now."

"But, I have to deal with—"

In a low voice, Kuroko said, "There's still a whole school year left for you to do that. For now, you need to become stronger. Taking on Kise one-on-one was a possibility, but there's no way you could take down the others as well."

"I know I can," Kagami argued.

Kagami watched in horror as the blue boy's eyes got wide and droopy. His lip was in a stern line, and he said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kagami looked away from Kuroko and took in the Generation of Miracles. He didn't know if they had all come with the intention of challenging him, or if they were there for another reason. Whatever the case, Kuroko wanted him out of the situation at once. Since the boy knew more about the Generation of Miracles then Kagami, he decided to listen.

"Fine," Kagami said, hoarsely. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Kagami."

Kagami walked out of the room with Kuroko following right in his footsteps. Before the boy could leave the potions classroom, a voice called him back.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko froze but didn't turn.

Akashi continued. "There will always be a place for you here with us. I can understand that maybe you are suffering from some traumatic thinking after last year's affairs, but I am certain that you will be enlightened again of how great of friends we all are. Especially after you see your new 'friend' utterly fall beneath us."

"Thank you, Akashi," Kuroko said, quietly, "but I'm fine with Kagami. I don't expect us to reunite any time in the future. Goodnight."

Kuroko then trailed off, leaving his once friends behind in deadly silence. He and Kagami had already left the wing when Akashi flicked his wand and released a spell that broke all of the glasses in the classroom. Shards of glass soared through the room, but they miraculously averted the other wizards, who were in as equally ill-moods as their leader.

Akashi tightened his grip on his wand. "Tetsuya."


	6. Chapter 6

Kagami had always had the intention of joining the Quidditch team at Hogwarts. Back in America, he had been a starting chaser since his second year. He had been said to be one of the best Quidditch players to go through the school along with Tatsuya.

Since befriending Kuroko, Kagami had been meaning to ask him about Quidditch tryouts and such but kept on forgetting since the little boy didn't seem capable of playing such a violent sport.

But then that fated day in Herbology fueled a new kind of excitement in Kagami and his love for Quidditch.

Gryffindor had Herbology with Ravenclaw, the house with Midorima and that pink-haired girl, Momoi. As the class went by, Kagami and Kuroko were surprised that neither Midorima nor Kise tried to talk to them. Kise had gone over to Midorima's side into the beginning of the class, and they now sat together as the professor continued to lecture. Midorima appeared slightly annoyed by Kise's joyous presence and had his nose almost pressed into his notebook.

Meanwhile, Momoi had dashed from her seat to talk with Kuroko three times already. When she came, she would talk to him in a loving, affectionate kind of matter. There wasn't a hint of the possessive tone all the members of the Generation of Miracles used when speaking to or of Kuroko. Kagami didn't necessarily like Momoi since Kuroko had mention that she had deep relations with the Generation of Miracles, but he didn't feel the detestation that ran through his veins whenever he laid eyes on one of those five guys when he looked at her.

It was the fourth time Momoi had scampered over to Kuroko's side during class. For the most part, Kagami remained fixated on the Herbology professor as she lectured on about a species of rare plants that could grant someone extreme strength for a limited amount of time. If Kise and Midorima were focusing, Kagami had to, too. He wanted to be better than them in all aspects, including school.

But when Momoi said those words, Kagami lost all ability to focus on Herbology.

"So, Tetsu," Momoi began, "are you still going to play Quidditch this year?"

"What?"

Both Kuroko and Momoi jumped at Kagami's sudden, brash appearance in the conversation. The whole room had heard him, and all of the fifth years in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw looked away from the professor to glare at Kagami. "Is there something you'd like to share to the class?"

"No," Kagami said, as his face began to burn. "Sorry."

The professor nodded her head at the apology and returned to teaching. Most of the students turned their heads back to the front of the classroom, but two heads lingered for a moment. Kagami made quick eye contact with Kise's golden eyes, but then there were gone, looking up to the professor.

Once everything settled down, Kagami asked in a close whisper, "You play Quidditch?"

"I used to," Kuroko said. "I decided to stop playing after last year."

"But Tetsu, you're the reason Gryffindor almost won last year," Momoi protested. "You're a terrific seeker."

"Thank you, but I don't think it'd be a good idea to go out this year."

Momoi's cherry blossom eyes softened sadly. "Tetsu …you aren't quitting just because of what happened between you and the others last year? Because you shouldn't be afraid of them."

Kuroko frowned and looked away from Momoi. He seemed to be calculating some response when Kagami made a comeback in the conversation.

"Hey, idiot." Kagami hit his hand on the back of Kuroko's head, almost sending the boy flying from his seat. Kuroko recovered in a second and stared down Kagami.

"That hurt," Kuroko said.

"You deserved it." Kagami jutted his thumb to Momoi. "If your girlfriend says you're good, you should play this year, too. Plus, there's something your team will have that it didn't last year."

Kuroko looked slightly confused. "What's that?"

"Me," Kagami said, with upmost confidence.

Momoi's large eyes doubled in size. "_You_ play Quidditch?"

Kagami raised one of his dual eyebrows. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"No, I didn't mean to offend you," Momoi said hastily. "It's just… I don't know. America has never been that great at Quidditch."

Kagami snorted at the idiotic comment. "Are you kidding me? We're the best."

Kuroko gave him a wary glance. "I don't want to disappoint you, Kagami, but you might not find that to be true here. The Generation of Miracles all play Quidditch, and they've all already been asked to join professional teams after they graduate."

"Really?" Kagami asked, more interested in this new information rather than a stupid plant. "Does that include you?"

"No," Kuroko said curtly.

"But he is amazing!" Momoi said in place of him. "He is almost invisible on the pitch, like a fly on the wall. Gryffindor almost beat Slytherin for the first time in the last five years because of him. He's the best seeker around."

"A seeker, eh?" Kagami looked Kuroko up and down. "You still are a shrimp, but I can see how you could excel at the position. You can't be half-bad, especially if you were such a big help to the team."

"I'm mediocre," Kuroko said. "Nothing amazing."

"Oh, come on, Tetsu," Momoi protested. "I really want to see you play again this year. I think you can beat Akashi and—"

"That's impossible," Kuroko said firmly. "He and Aomine-kun won't lose."

"Of course they will," Kagami said. "There's no way Gryffindor will lose to them if I'm on the team. This year, the two of us will help our house defeat Slytherin and the other weird-named houses so we can win!"

A faint smile twitched at the corners of Kuroko's lips. "I'm still not sure if I want to play."

"Well, you don't have a choice," Kagami said, "'cause I'm making you play with me."

The smile dropped from Kuroko's face. "You can't force me to do anything."

"If you don't play Quidditch, I won't try to take down the Generation of Miracles."

Kagami knew that Kuroko probably knew that he was lying. Now that he had just started to peel away the mystery and strength of the Generation of Miracles, he couldn't stop now. He'd break all of them down to the core and crush them. He would be unstoppable, and they'd be at his mercy. There wasn't a thing in the world that would keep Kagami away from his goal of becoming the best wizard at Hogwarts.

Kuroko, despite seeing his partner's bluff, nodded slowly. "Fine. I'll go with you to tryouts today."

For the second time during class, Kagami screamed, "What?"

This time, the professor demanded Kagami to wait outside the classroom until the lesson was over, and when he returned next class, he was to have a 1,000-word hand-written essay on a plant that makes one go silent forever done.

Kagami had been furious over the punishment. As he waited outside the classroom, he cursed Kuroko for just telling him now that Quidditch tryouts were today. Kagami may have been completely confident in his Quidditch skills, but he hadn't touched a Quaffle since moving to England. It wasn't like he had lost any of his natural or hard earned talent. But if Kuroko had said that the Generation of Miracles all played Quidditch, that had to mean that Kise would be at tryouts today.

Kagami would have to make today the best tryout of his life in order to impress Kise. If he successfully did that, then the pretty boy would spread the news to his cohorts. They'd be out for him if they knew he was as good as he was, and that's exactly what Kagami wanted.

Herbology finally ended, and Kuroko came shuffling out of class with Momoi by his side. Kagami didn't hesitate from jumping on top of the boy and bringing him to the ground. Kagami began to violently shake the pipsqueak back and forth as he yelled at him.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me tryouts were today? What if I had missed them? I'm going to kill you."

"Kagami!" Momoi shrieked.

Before Kagami could comprehend what had happened, he was flat-on his back while the backside of his head throbbed painfully. Momoi was standing above him, and she was holding onto Kuroko tightly.

"Are you okay?" Momoi asked frantically.

Kuroko didn't squirm under Momoi's touch, but he wasn't interested in it either. He nodded his head and looked down at Kagami.

"He's the one you should be worried about," he said.

Kagami groaned and lifted back onto his feet. He could feel his brain pounding in his skull, and he felt like he could be sick.

"Damn," Kagami coughed, "you have one hell of a hit."

Momoi giddily smiled at his comment. "Really? I've been trying to work on my self-defense skills instead of just relying on magic. You know, for stupid Muggle boys and such."

"That's very smart of you, Momoi." Kuroko finally backed away from the girl so obviously in love with him. "It's great having a class with you, but I think Kagami and I should start getting ready for the tryouts."

Momoi gave Kagami a dark look before turning back to Kuroko. "Are you safe with him? He did just try to hurt you."

"He was just being an idiot, but thank you. Goodbye, Momoi."

Momoi gave Kuroko a large smiled before darting away. Her skirt danced as she skipped away, and Kagami craned his head to get a better look at what was underneath when he got smacked yet again in his already throbbing skull.

"That's inappropriate," Kuroko scolded.

"It's not my fault your girlfriend—"

"Momoi isn't my girlfriend."

"What?" Kagami looked back at the pink-haired girl just before she disappeared from sight. "But she was all over you."

"We are very good childhood friends. That's all." With a hard glint in his eye, Kuroko added, "She is someone close to my heart, so please refrain from making any sexual advances on her."

"Jesus Christ, don't say it like that!" Kagami yelled, blushing. "But I get it. I'll stay away from her."

"Good," Kuroko said. "So, onto the approaching tryouts. They are to begin in a little over an hour. I hope that's enough time for you to get ready and meet in front of the pitch."

Kagami had a flashback to the time when he and Tatsuya were almost late to a match because of a midterm that ended up taking over three hours for them to finish. They had only three minutes to get ready, and sure enough, the two of them had taken the pitch just in time for the match to start.

"It's more than enough time, but aren't you going to get ready with me? You said you'd tryout too."

"I will," Kuroko said. Kagami could tell that he wasn't lying, and he knew he could trust the boy to keep his word.

"But," Kuroko added, "I have to do something first. I'll meet you there. Please, avoid Kise and any of the others until then."

Kagami knew Kuroko wouldn't answer the question, but he still tried. He wasn't surprised by the shaking head in response, and he decided the drop the topic.

"That's okay."

Kuroko's eyes brightened as he realized that Kagami wasn't going to pressure him into telling Kagami about what he had to do. A genuine smile crossed his face, and for some reason, the expression made Kagami's heart tighten, and blood rushed up to his cheeks.

Turning on his heel, Kagami started towards the dorms. "I'll see you at the pitch in an hour, then."

"See you," Kuroko called.

Kagami raced away from the Herbology room and waited for his heart to stop contorting, but whenever he blinked his eyes, the back of his dark eyelids showed that bright smile.

**Sorry for the forever long update. School is crazy and life is crazy and I really need a break from everything. And me writing this was an obvious excuse for me to not study for my AP Exam this Wednesday oh god. Hope you enjoy! And thanks to all followers/favoriters/reviewers. You each make my existence and brighten my day. Thanks and feel free to comment Oh FYI tryouts will happen next chapter along with a little hint as to what happened between Kuroko and the GoM the year before *inserts tragic backstory***


End file.
